The Story Of Us
by bella-sk8er
Summary: 'Now here we are, standing together in one of the most crowded rooms, completely alone.' Based on the song The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift. R&R!


**AN: Hey guys and girls! :) So, how was your Christmas? If you don't celebrate it, how were the holidays? How many of you are totally syched about having a break from school? I know I am! Or at least, I was, until I got sick. Perfect timing, eh? Anywho, on with this authors note!**

**I'd like to dedicate this to True, also known as TrueJackVP408. Not only because I have the power to, but because we had a tiny chat about how this song reflects Duncan and Courtney's relationship from TDI til TDWT, which inspired me to write this. Another reason I'm dedicating it to her? Cause she puts up with me, day in, day out, let's me vent about the stupidest, most annoying things, and for the sole reason that she is awesome. :) So, go check out her stories, cause they are amazing! :D**

**So, I'm not to happy with how it turned out. Not a bit. So I really hope you guys can forgive me if this is horrible! :) Review please! I want an honest opinion, and if you don't like it, please at least tell me why. I love constructive critism. Flames, however, I don't accept. So don't do it!**

**Well, that's it. I don't own the characters, and I don't own this amazing song by Taylor Swift. Enjoy! :)**

Throw. Kill. Punch. Destroy. Maim. Hurt. Kick. Break. All things I wanted to do to those two backstabbers I used to call friend and boyfriend. How could I be so stupid? I grit my teeth in frustration. My whole life, I'd been taking precautions against these kinds of things, for the sole reason that I wouldn't present myself as weak, as stupid. Yet, he'd broken all my walls, all my defences down. He'd gotten in, and made me fall in love. I couldn't stand him. Of course, it wasn't just him. Everything would have been fine if she hadn't decided to step into our business. Right at the time where I was finally letting myself be me, and was finally ready to show him, to tell him, that I really, truly did love him. That I cared.

I always thought that one day, we'd be telling everyone about us. Our parents, our children, our grandparents, our friends and family, heck, even total random strangers. We'd start with how when we met, sparks flew, despite the fact that I'd denied it. We'd tell them how we'd beaten all the odds, and stuck together this whole time, because we were in love. They'd all think we were the lucky ones. We'd be the ones to look up to. My place has always been beside him. Always. Now a days, whenever I walked into the same room as him, I'd be looking everywhere for an empty seat, praying and hoping that the seat wouldn't be beside one of them. I used to be able to read him like a book, now, I couldn't even tell which page he was on.

I was a simple complication really. The simplest of all. Miscommunication. I'd joined the second season too late, and I'd been bitter. I'd given my all, and it had all been thrown back in my face. They really weren't kidding when they said miscommunications can lead to fall-outs. Cause that's exactly what had happened. There were so many things I wish he knew, so many walls he'd put up, using parts of my old defence, that I just couldn't break through, no matter how much I'd try.

Now here we are, standing together in one of the most crowded rooms in the playa trying to figure things out, not speaking, knowing it's already too late, and we're both completely alone. Well, I am. He, on the other hand, has her. I want to shout at him, yell at him, and ask him if this is killing him as much as it's killing me. It probably isn't, and hearing him say it would push me beyond my breaking point, but I'm dying to know the truth. I have no idea what to say to him anymore, hating fate for breaking us apart. The story of us, it used to be amazing. Now, it's just a tragedy.

I want him to say something. Anything. Maybe he can explain how we ended up this way. But he doesn't, and I start nervously pulling at my clothes and try to look busy. I let a small, barely heard mumble about leaving, and then do precisely that. He just watches me leave. To say it was awkward would be the biggest understatement of the year. Over the week, he did his best to avoid me. He was pretty darn good at it too. I'm starting to think that one day, I'd tell the story of us, but instead of being one of love, it'd be of hate. About how I lost my mind whenever I saw him, and how he held his pride above everything, the way he should've held me.

I'm afraid to see the end. I think he might too, because despite everything, we haven't really officially ended it. Just let people think we had. Why were we pretending that all of this was nothing, when it was obviously something? I wanted to tell him I missed him, I would too, but I don't know how. I've never heard, or thought I ever would, hear silence this loud.

This is almost starting to look like a contest about who can act like they care the less about the other. It isn't anything new. We'd been playing this game since the beginning. I hated to admit it, but I was the best at the game. Still, I liked it better when he was by my side. The battle was completely in his hands now, but I'd drop all my armour, drop all my new defences, if he'd rather love me than fight me. It could be a possibility too, if it wasn't for her.

Once again, we find ourselves face to face. Despite everything, I can still see that he wants to tell me things, that there are so many things he wishes I knew, but that I don't. I can tell this story, the story of us, is going to be ending incredibly soon, and the chances of there being a sequel, close to none. We're back to standing completely alone in a crowded room together. I don't know what to say, because we're going down. Way down. He steps forward and hugs me, pulling me tight.

"I love you Princess. But I can't anymore." I nod, with tears in my eyes. He wipes the tears away, and walks back to Gwen. I stand and watch him walk away, not saying a word. Funny how the last time we were in this position, we were on opposite ends.

"I love you too, Duncan." I say. No one around me hears, but he stops walking for just a second, turns, and smiles gravely at me. I mirror the smile, turn and leave the room, tears overflowing from my eyes. I guess it was sort of inevitable, us falling apart. Yet it still shocks and confuses me, as to why the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end.


End file.
